Dark Matter Gun
The only weapon from Quake 4, the Dark Matter Gun was brought into the mod together with its iconic effects and the secondary sucking effect its projectile can cause, wrecking havoc within monster hordes. Tactics Alongside BFG10k and Cynetik Striker Cannon, the Dark Matter Gun makes part of the superweapons trio in Hunter's Moon, possessing such colossal firepower that the rest of the weapons can hope to match only with the Ultimate Fire Modes. The Dark Matter Gun serves as a standard room cleaner - ripping (and gibbing) through most enemies with a single shot. The Dark Matter Ball not only causes damage upon impact, but also during its flight, injuring all monsters located in vicinity to its trajectory. In addition, the Dark Matter Gun is a reliable weapon for the crowd control of smaller monsters, as the attraction effect from the projectile can kill many of them with ease and bring the survivors to the same spot. It is arguably the most efficient weapon at farming Excellent medals from the hordes of low-tier enemies. The Dark Matter Gun is the slowest gun in your arsenal (taking over three seconds to fire again). So this gun can engage fights nicely, but often needs to be switched to a faster gun after firing, as its long reload will leave the player vulnerable. The Dark Matter Gun consumes 25 Cells per shot as it shares the same ammo type with the Plasma Gun. Hints * The Dark Matter Gun has a small chance to be dropped when killing one of the ordinary bosses. * The Dark Matter Ball can pierce through almost all enemies, with the exception of bosses. In that case, the projectile will explode as if it had hit a surface. * The Dark Matter Ball is a very slow projectile, and faster enemies may dodge it. Let your enemies close before firing to maximize the number of enemies affected by the shot. * The Dark Matter Ball is more effective in narrow spaces, where enemies will funnel. There, the Dark Matter Ball can cause a real carnage: both ripping through smaller enemies, and hurting the demons nearby the Dark Matter Ball's path with the secondary, outward damage effect. * Despite featuring a long reload, the reloading animation can be cancelled at any time by switching to any other gun. However, selecting the gun back will make the gun attempt to reload once more if it didn't succeed previously (the gun is fully reloaded the moment the Dark Matter Ball stops growing, and the gimbals resume rotating at full speed). * The pulling effect the ball does to the enemies can be used to stop the movement of some of them for a brief moment, allowing the players to finish those with another gun. * Beware when using this gun nearby allied players since the pulling effect can also drag them around and annoy them in most cases. * The projectile has the '''NODAMAGETHRUST '''flag, disabling the explosion to thrust anything - it only applies the damage. * Being a special weapon, the Dark Matter Gun does not feature an Ultimate Fire Mode. Trivia # Instead of a micro version of the Dark Matter Ball inside its rings when the gun is fully charged, it has a simple sphere of dark matter due to GZDoom's limitations in reproducing that effect. # The first-person offset this gun has in the mod is slighty different from Quake 4. # In the Zandronum branch of the mod, the sphere of dark matter is totally absent inside the rings due to even more limitations Zandronum has in comparison to GZDoom. Category:Weapons Category:SpecialWeapons